


The First Date

by playitagain



Series: Snap Shots [19]
Category: Naruto
Genre: College!AU, M/M, fluff!, teasing older brother Itachi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4138728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playitagain/pseuds/playitagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke is nervous about his date with Naruto and Itachi isn't helping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Date

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little something I wrote for someone on tumblr.

Sasuke was nervous. It was a ridiculous notion really, but he couldn’t help the butterflies that are flipping around his stomach. For fuck’s sake, it’s just Naruto. They’ve been friends for two years now, but this was different. This was their first official date as possibly something more than friends. 

“How many outfits are you going to try on?” Itachi asks, arms crossed over his chest, leaning against Sasuke’s door frame. It’s silly, because Naruto’s already seen him in all these outfits. Naruto had told him before that he looks good in anything he wears even before Sasuke had realized that was meant in a more than friendly way. 

Sasuke merely shoots a glare at his brother, tugging the collar of his shirt in order to pull it over his head. The shirt is added to the small pile accumulating on his bed. 

“You do realize Naruto doesn’t care about what you wear,” Itachi adds, walking into the room. Sasuke simply ignores his brother, pulling out another shirt to try on. He’s buttoning that one up when another shirt is thrown at his head. “Naruto always looks like he wants to tackle you then and there when you wear that shirt.”

There’s a blush that tints Sasuke’s cheeks, making the glare not seem nearly as threatening as Sasuke would like it too. Apparently Itachi doesn’t realize Sasuke just wants to be alone right now. 

Sasuke is about to snap something at his brother, but the doorbell interrupts them. One look at Itachi and Sasuke knows he has to get to the door before his older brother does. He doesn’t want him torturing Naruto before they even give this dating thing a try. 

Without thinking, he pulls off the shirt he has on, slipping the one Itachi gave him over his head (Sasuke has noticed that Naruto seems to like this shirt a bit more than the others). He’s still buttoning it up as he runs out his door, glaring at his brother as he jumps down the stairs a few at a time. The second he stops in front of the doorway he realizes how stupid his must look. There are nerves still sitting heavily in his stomach and he’s nearly sprinted to the door the second it rang looking pretty desperate with his shirt buttoned wrong. 

The chuckle from the stairs has Sasuke shooting at glare at his brother. Sasuke probably looked like a love sick teenager right now, but he was twenty for fuck sake. He couldn’t help the fact he was excited to go on a date with Naruto – to finally go on a date with Naruto. 

Itachi decides it’s going to be a good idea to watch their exchange and no amount of glaring seems to deter the other. Telling his brother to, “Go the fuck away,” doesn’t work either. The second ring of his doorbell tells Sasuke he has tried too long and instead he focuses on opening the door. 

Naruto’s dressed in a nice pair of jeans and a button down orange shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. There’s a nervous smile that twitches the corner of his lips, fingers moving to rub the back of his head. “Are you ready to go?”

Sasuke doesn’t miss it when blue eyes shift to look down and then back up his body, twin blushes covering both of their faces. The laugh behind them doesn’t go unnoticed and the two turn to see Itachi, standing smugly at the bottom of the steps. Sasuke remembers when he came home a few days ago and told Itachi about his date. Naruto had confessed his feelings and asked him out. Itachi had smirked and said “I told you so” proceeding to mumble about how Shisui owed him money. 

Apparently Sasuke hadn’t realized it was that obvious. 

“Have fun you two,” Itachi teases, smirk still in place. 

“Thanks!” Naruto says, smile pulling up his lips. There is still pink tinting his cheeks and he seems to realize Itachi is merely teasing the two of them. Despite the obvious teasing tone, both Sasuke and Naruto know Itachi actually means it. 

Sasuke mumbles something under his brother, shooting Itachi another glare over his shoulder. “Just go, idiot,” he says, turning his attention to Naruto as he shoves him out the door. Naruto complains, but moves aside so he doesn’t fall down the stairs. 

The last thing Sasuke sees when he closes the door is Itachi smug face. The bastard was getting too much joy out of this whole thing.

\--------------------

They don’t talk much in the car, only a few words exchanged about their day. Naruto had worked that morning and he had a tale or two to tell about his customers. Sasuke had merely been doing homework that morning. Normally the silence between them is comfortable, it wasn’t like that today. It was heavy and awkward and left both males slightly uncomfortable. 

It wasn’t much different as they got to the golf course – Naruto had picked mini golf for their date – where only a few questions were asked about which course they wanted to use and what color ball each wanted – Naruto got orange and Sasuke blue. The casher gave them a look, but the two ignored it as they went off to the first hole. 

“You can go first,” Naruto says, nervous smile tugging up his lips. Sasuke can’t help but think he looks good when he smiles, even when it is a nervous one. It always manages to brighten his day and it puts a small smile to Sasuke’s lips. 

Sasuke nods, dropping his ball and rolling it to the proper spot. It has been years since he’s gone mini golfing. The last time he can remember Itachi was in high school and Sasuke had to practically beg him to go mini golfing with him. It hadn’t taken a lot to get Itachi to give in and go with him though. 

He’s a bit rusty. The movement feels a bit weird as he pulls the club back and hits the ball with it. It manages to bounce off a small rock and then the side before it heads to the hole. It barely misses as it stops against the wall. 

“That was a good hit,” Naruto compliments, the nervous undertone in his smile finally disappearing as he places his ball on the ground. “I thought you said you hadn’t played in years.” A pink tongue moves to peak out between Naruto’s lips as he lines his club up with his ball. There’s a slight sway of his hips that Sasuke rather enjoys as Naruto hits the ball. 

It’s much too hard of a swing for a mini golf course. The ball bounces off the brick around the hole and ricochets into a few bushes along the side of the course. “Opps,” Naruto says cheekily, turning to shoot Sasuke a smile before he hurries off to grab his ball. It takes him a second to find it in the bushes, but he quickly comes back with it. 

“Try not to hit it too hard this time,” Sasuke tells him, a smile tugging up his lips when Naruto glances back with a glare that is much too playful. There’s a tongue that slips out of his lips to stick out at Sasuke before he turns back to his ball. This times he manages to hit it soft enough for it to roll down the course, but it isn’t a hard enough hit to get it anywhere near the actual hole. “Or too light apparently.” 

“I’d like to see you do better,” Naruto shoots over his shoulder, moving to make another hit. Sasuke is definitely okay with the fact that Naruto isn’t too great at mini golf. There’s a little sway to his hips with each hit that Sasuke doesn’t mind watching. 

“I already did.” 

“That was beginners luck!”

Sasuke merely rolls his eyes at the other, moving to hit his own ball in the hole with only two tries as compared to Naruto’s four –excluding his first over hit. 

Three holes later and Sasuke can feel the movement become easier as he hits the ball into the hole his first try. 

“What the hell!” Naruto yells and Sasuke doesn’t miss the looks they get. There are kids around. “How the hell are you so good at this? You said you hadn’t been in years!” Sasuke had been really good at mini golf all those years ago, which is something he neglected to tell Naruto when the other asked if they could go for their date.

“You just suck at this,” Sasuke replies, smirk tugging up his lips. Naruto’s mouth drops open for a moment, before it snaps closed and Naruto shoots him a glare. 

“You just wait and see. I’ll kick your ass by the end of this!”

The date takes a turn for the better after this, the normal banter between them comfortable. It leaves them with a few silences and a lot of smiles shot back and forth between them as they say ‘you suck’ and ‘that was cheating’ in their normal teasing way.

By the end of the game, the awkward tension between them in gone and Naruto’s got an arm draped across Sasuke’s shoulder as they make their way back to Naruto’s car. The dinner is easy conversation and promises of Naruto beating Sasuke the next time they play. He just needs to practice a bit because clearly Sasuke was lying about his experience level when it comes to mini golf. 

\---------------------------

Sasuke doesn’t want the date to be over when Naruto pulls the car up to his house. He watches as Naruto shifts in the drivers set, turning in his seat in order to face Sasuke. The same nervous smile from earlier is pulling his lips up. He makes a move to scratch the back of his head – like he usually does when he’s nervous – but the car ceiling will have none of that and the hand ends up on his lap.

“I had a really good time, Sas.” Sasuke watches as the pink spreads from Naruto’s neck all the way to the tips of his ears. He can’t help but think Naruto looks cute like this, all nervous and a bit flustered. 

“I did too.” It was a lot more fun than he had thought it would be. He had been a bit unsure about the mini golf idea, but he has always found not matter how boring an activity is that it’s normally fun with Naruto. This was no different. “We should do it again.”

Naruto’s blue eyes shoot up to meet Sasuke’s dark ones, shock written on his face. Apparently Naruto was nervous about Sasuke not wanting to go out again after this. “Really?”

Sasuke nods his head and decides he might as well take initiative. He leans forward, arm rest digging into his stomach as he presses a soft, tentative kiss to Naruto’s lips. There is only a moment that passes when Sasuke pulls away before Naruto leans forward to press their lips together again. 

There are butterflies in Sasuke’s stomach now as he moves to cup Naruto’s cheek. He can’t remember a kiss ever feeling his good. Is this what it was like to kiss the one person you like most in your life? The person that Sasuke isn’t ready to admit he loves. If it is, he wants to kiss Naruto forever. 

Sasuke wants to connect their lips again when Naruto pulls away, breath heavy and forehead pressing against Sasuke’s. “This was amazing.” Sasuke can only nod in agreement, leaving forward to capture Naruto’s lips again. 

This time, when Naruto pulls away, they lose contact. Sasuke’s hand drops to his lap and Naruto shifts to sit comfortably in his seat again. “Do you want to come over tomorrow? We can study for a bit.” Sasuke knows Naruto needs a bit of help with his biology homework and he is all too willing to help because he’s going to make sure it ends with kissing. 

“That sounds great,” Naruto smiles and Sasuke nods. “I’ll come by after work. I get off at three tomorrow so we can grab something for dinner while we study.”

Sasuke knows he has to get out of the car now, but he doesn’t want too. There’s a moment of silence that passes before he leans forward again to kiss Naruto one last time. “Don’t forget your damn book this time, idiot,” he adds, moving to push the door open. 

Naruto laughs wholeheartedly, smile on his lips. It has Sasuke’s breath catching. “I won’t, bastard!” he calls as the door slams closed. Sasuke shoots him a smile before he heads to his house. When the door is opened, he returns the wave before Naruto drives off. 

“Looks like you had fun.”

The voice startles him and he turns to find Itachi standing in the same exact spot he had been when they left. The same smug look still gracing his face as Sasuke turns a glare at him. It’s not threatening, because he can’t shake that happy feeling from Naruto. 

“Shut up, jerk,” Sasuke shoots back, pushing past his brother so he can make it up to his room.

He doesn’t miss Itachi’s smile as he passes or his words, “I’m glad you had fun.” When Sasuke gets to his door he hears Itachi add, “I think Naruto will be good for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sasuke only agreed to go mini golfing with Naruto because Naruto promised they would go to the vegetarian restaurant Sasuke likes for dinner. Sasuke thought it was a good deal.
> 
> Find me on tumblr at narudobe-sasuteme.tumblr.com


End file.
